Hidden
by forentropy
Summary: We all know Lou Fa likes Allen, hn? Let's see how Lenalee reacts. [ ON HOLD ]
1. Chapter 1

Everybody could tell that _she_ liked Allen. It was so obvious. So very freaking obvious. From sneaking peeks at him to losing her cool in his presence, who wouldn't guess that she had this huge, gigantic crush on Allen? And that was not even including all the other little clues from her behavior that showed just how much she liked him.

Oh, wait. Except for Allen himself. He was completely and utterly oblivious to the fact that Lou Fa liked him.

And that Lenalee did too. But of course, she was loads better at hiding that. (Well, there _was_ Komui, so if she accidentally let slip, Allen would most likely be murdered in his hands.) Just not so good at the jealousy part. Everybody seemed to be fully expecting Lou Fa and Allen to get together some day…After all, both of them were cute, sweet, young, etc.

Valentine 's Day was coming too. There were rumors flying around that Lou Fa was 'finally going to do something about it-the Japanese way.'

Which is why Lenalee was on her way to the library now. It was time to do a little research on how Valentine's Day worked in Japan. She couldn't help it, honestly. Curiosity was clawing at her, and she _has _to know what Lou Fa was going to do on Valentines day. _Now. _At this very moment.

Lenalee hurried past Lavi, who had his hands cupping the back of his head in a lazy manner, as usual. He blinked when he noticed Lenalee, and held up a hand to wave hi, but Lenalee acted as though she hadn't seen him and walked right past him. Confusion and surprise clouded his eye, but then he shrugged and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Valentine's Day happens on the February 14th in Japan. On this day, girls give gifts (generally chocolate) to the boys. Not just the ones they love, though. It is also common for them to give chocolates to…for example, captains of their school teams. This kind of chocolate given is usually cheap. They're called "giri chocolate, literally "obligation chocolate._

Lenalee stopped reading and sat back, digesting the information. Then her eyes flitted back.

_Of course, the really good chocolate that the girls give is for their boyfriends. Girls can either buy something more expensive and ritzy than giri chocolate, or they can hand make it (if they know how). Lots of girls hand-make chocolate for their dads and brothers when they're little, as well. The idea is to give the best chocolate to the male you like most, and the hand-made stuff comes from the heart, so it's always the best thing you can give somebody unless you're a total disaster in the kitchen._

_The boys who received gifts are supposed to reciprocate on White Day (March 14th). White Day got started in the 1980's when a candy company was looking for a way to sell marshmallow candy, so they established March 14th as a Hallmark holiday for that purpose, and it caught on. Marshmallow candy is still the traditional gift for a guy to give to a girl on White Day, but guys can express more affection for the girl by getting her something more expensive, like jewellery or cologne. Or, if a guy is handy in the kitchen, he can try hand-making something (often, cookies) for the girl, especially if she gave him handmade chocolate._

_But this practice, or belief, has completely disappeared now. It has been replaced by something much simpler, but strict._

_Girls now only gave chocolate to guys they liked-liked. As in, had a crush on. _

_If the guy did liked her back as well, he shows it buy getting her white chocolate on White Day._

Lenalee stopped short. _So this is what they were talking about. _She shut her eyes and leaned back on the couch she was sitting on. Unbidden, an image of Allen and Lou Fa hand in hand came to her mind. Allen and Lou Fa's smitten grins. Allen and L-Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out her name. ''Lena-leeeee~! Yo!'' She turned to see Lavi grinning at her. Lenalee jumped at his sudden appearance, and quickly hid the piece of information without making it seem too obvious. She plastered a smile on to her face. ''Hi there... .''

''I didn't expect to see you here, in the library!'' Lavi said, plonking down next to her. ''Uh..I was,um..'' Lenalee racked her brains for excuses. ''Researching about…tea! For Komui! I thought he might need a change, since coffee isn't good for you…and all that...'' she blabbered away nervously.

Lavi eyed her with curiosity. ''Is tea that hard to make? I thought you knew how to make tea. I mean, it's just plunking the tea bag in hot water, isn-''

''Yeah! It's just that I didn't know which type of tea to choose! To try on Komui!'' Lenalee cut him off. '''Cause…it'd be good if Komui agrees with my suggestion on drinking tea instead of coffee…So it's best if the type of tea he tries is so good that he'll like it..''

Lavi laughed. _Lenalee can be ridiculously cute at times. _''Okay, okay. Don't worry 'bout it. '' But he had a feeling that this was not about Komui. He studied Lenalee's face, wondering just what was she hiding from him.

Lenalee shifted her weight uncomfortably under Lavi's gaze, hands clutching the stuff she was reading tightly. She cleared her throat, then attempting to break the weird silence, said, ''So…why are you here?'' Then she snapped her fingers. ''_Oh_. I forgot that you liked reading. Sorry.''

''Yeah…it's all cool.'' Lavi replied. Then he noticed that Lenalee was holding something. ''Hey, what's that?''

Lenalee could feel a flush creeping up her face. ''It's n-nothing.'' She stammered and hightailed it outta there. Lavi looked after her retreating figure, confused. He sighed, then shook his head._ First ignoring me, then now this. _

''That...was a very close shave.'' Lenalee muttered under her breath as she speed-walked out of the library, heart hammering against her chest. She bit her lip. Valentines Day was tomorrow. And she could not do a single thing about whatever Lou Fa was planning.

_Gahhhhhhhhhhh._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Info on Valentine's Day in Japan taken from .<em>**

**_*is kinda brain dead today,so,imo,what she'd written today ain't very good D:*_**

**_Reviews are apreciated. *needs to improve badly ;-;*_**


	3. Chapter 3

It is Valentine's Day. Lenalee had been restless and in an agitated mood for the whole day. _This is the day. The day when Lou Fa is going to-gahh!_

In an attempt to take her mind off Allen and Lou Fa, she brewed some tea and coffee for Komui and the others.

Just then, Lavi appeared out of nowhere. ''Tea for Komui?'' he questioned, with an eyebrow raised…._almost as if he is testing me_, Lenalee thought. She mentally kicked herself. Lavi wouldn't do that. _He doesn't know. Or does he?_ Lenalee hesitantly glanced at him. Then she realized that he was waiting for an answer. ''Uh…Y-Yeah.'' Lenalee replied, stumbling over her words, flushing again. _I'm such a nervous wreck these days, ever since I have heard of the rumors. _

Lavi frowned. Lenalee had changed, somehow. Something was obviously bothering her. He stayed silent and watchful as Lenalee set the cups one by one on the tray, and started towards Komui's office, with her hands gripping the sides of the tray. Lavi casually walked after her, contemplating whether to finally confront her about her sudden change of behavior. Honestly, Lavi missed the old Lenalee.

Just as he finally opened his mouth to voice his question, a familiar, somewhat girly and high pitched voice drowned out his words. ''Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~''

Komui rushed over (or rather,_ skipped),_ with that silly grin plastered on his face. ''I smell Lenalee's coffeeeeeee~'' Upon noticing his cup, he picked it up and took a sip from it. ''Ah~ I needed it. Lenalee's coffee is the best!'' _Ngah, and she is sooo cutee too~_

''Nii-san? Why weren't you in the office?''

''Ah~ There was some commotion downstairs, so I went to check.'' Komui replied without much thought, still enjoying the coffee. ''It was not anything much, just some Valentine's Day stuff~'' Komui waved his hand dismissively. ''Oh, yeah, talking about Valentine's Day-My dear Lenalee, don't bother yourself with any cards or anything involving Valentine's Day, okay! Especially that Ba-'' as Komui started to list out the names of Lenalee's admirers, she herself tuned out. _Could it be..? _Completely forgetting(and ignoring Komui) about Lavi, Komui, and the coffee and tea she was about to deliver, she hurried downstairs. Lavi and Komui stared after her, and then looked at each other, question marks written on their faces.

_Lenalee lied to me about the tea. Sure, it's a teeny lie, but still a lie. It only makes me more suspicious. I can't stand it anymore! _Resolve forming, Lavi ran after her, leaving a very puzzled Komui behind. He cocked his head to one side. ''What is it that made my Lenalee suddenly act this way~?''

''Komui!'' Reever barked at him. ''What are you doing away from work again-'' Komui started to protest childishly as Reever started dragging him away bypulling his ear.

* * *

><p>Lenalee arrived on the scene just in time to witness Lou Fa reaching out to grab Allen's sleeve with a ''N..No!'' Lou Fa was blushing like crazy. Allen, on the other hand, looked bemused. A crowd was beginning to form.<p>

Heart quickening, Lenalee stood rock-still, behind the wall. She had stopped so suddenly that Lavi nearly crashed into her. Instead, while stopping himself, he tripped over and crashed into the wall instead. ''Ow..'' he groaned, and pulled himself up with the help of the wall. ''What was th-'' but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw what was happening. As he scooted behind the wall as well with Lenalee, he dimly registered that he had never actually been able to say a full sentence today. _Oh, what the heck_, Lavi thought as he turned his full attention towards the scene.

* * *

><p>''A-Allen..'' Lou Fa was still blushing furiously. ''I...I..!'' After a moment of stuttering and stumbling over her words, Allen finally bent down a little so that he was face to face with her,(Allen may be kinda short, but Lou Fa is shorter, ne) , patted her head and flashed his famous smile and said,''Don't worry, just say what you want to say. Calm down.'' Lou Fa's face was incredibly red now, having Allen's face so close to her. Instead of having the desired effect, Lou Fa went entirely mute, just staring at Allen now.<p>

Everybody stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

All of a sudden, she shoved a pink box to Allen and ran off. Then seeming to change her mind, she ran back, pecked Allen's cheek and yelled, ''I-I LIKE YOU ALLEN!'' then ran off again, leaving shocked silence.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY GOT ROUND TO WRITING THIS. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting _ Thank you so much for your support, every time I see an email saying that one of you guys had added my story to your favourite list, or story alert, author alert, WHATEVER, it'd make my week. There was just so many email notifications. I'm so happy~! Thank you! I will keep working hard to improve my stories!<strong>

**And just in case, I DO NOT OWN D GRAY MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

***floats off in happy pink clouds~* **

**Reviews are VERY appreciated~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen did not seem to move for a very, very long period of time. He simply stared at the spot where Lou Fa had stood earlier. His long fringe fell over his face, concealing nearly half of it. People were starting to disperse now, since the exciting part was over. However the people closer to Allen remained, shocked senseless, along with Allen himself. Lavi turned around then, and realized Lenalee had disappeared. His gaze swung back to Allen.

Still not moving.

Lavi hesitated, unsure about what to do next. To look for Lenalee and make sure if she's alright or stay and make sure if Allen is alright?

He finally noticed Kanda, who was still standing in a corner with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Was it him, or did Kanda looked...almost as if amused for a split second there? Wooah. Lavi had never ever seen Kanda have any other expression on his face before, other than the Sulky, Pissed, or Indifferent looks. Lavi secretly called them SPI. Sulky, Pissed and Indifferent. When Kanda felt Lavi's eyes on him, he gave his usual 'Che' and left too, leaving only Johnny, Bak-chan and- WAIT. What was Bak-chan doing here? Lavi eyed him curiously. Oh, well. No use standing there motionless anyway. Allen's stillness was starting to worry Lavi a little. Shaking his head, Lavi went forward and prodded Allen in the arm. ''Oi, Allen.''

No response.

Lavi poked again. Still no response. Lavi sucked in a deep breath. ''!'' His voice came out louder than he expected, and it bounced off the walls, making it echo a little. Lavi shook his head. _To hell with that. _Allen however still did not respond. Lavi was starting to get pretty frustrated. He reached out, grabbed Allen by the shoulders and started shaking him. ''Allen?''

No. Response.

Lavi finally let go of him, but just as he did, Allen collapsed on to the ground…

* * *

><p>Kanda's side<p>

After leaving the scene, Kanda went to mediate. There were no other missions for the time being, and there was nothing else to do in the Order anyway, other than eating soba and sleeping. ''Che'', he muttered to himself, and slid open the door. Not much to his surprise, he found Lenalee sitting there already, Indian-style. ''K-Kanda!'' Lenalee greeted him as soon as she noticed him standing there. Not seeming to be registering her presence, he went to his spot and sat down, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes. After a moment of silence, Kanda asked, with his eyelids still shut: ''What is it now?''

''Hmm? W-What? It's nothing~'' Came Lenalee's over enthusiastic reply.

But Kanda's silence made it difficult for her to feign nonchalance.

''You were crying, weren't yo-'' ''Oh Kanda!'' Lenalee started bawling. ''W-W-Whhat am I g-gonna do nowwww…''

Kanda was totally caught off guard. Kanda had known Lenalee for nearly his entire life now, but he had never seen her break down like this before. ''Uhhhh…..''

Lavi happened to be dragging a seemingly unconscious Allen pass that room at that time. As soon as Lenalee's weeping reached their ears, they both turned to the same direction at the same time. ''Lenalee?'' Allen said aloud. He jumped to his feet and pulled open the sliding doors.

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS?'' Lavi yelled from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda looked at Lenalee, flabbergasted. ''S-So…I was right? You liked Allen…more than a friend is supposed to?''

Lenalee nodded, with tears still streaming down her face. She struggled to wipe them away. Just then, the door slammed open. ''Lenalee?'' Allen's adorably worried face poked out from behind it.

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS?'' Lenalee realized that was Lavi.

_Oh shoot. Ohshootohshootohshoot. _Lenalee studied Allen's face, trying to find any traces of him knowing. ''Lenalee, are you okay? Why are you crying?'' It was then Lenalee realized that Allen didn't hear what Kanda said. She let out a breath that she did not realize she was holding. ''I-I'm fine, Allen. Wait, you were supposed to be unconscious?'' Lenalee shot Lavi, who had just appeared behind Allen, a puzzled look, attempting to change the subject. Just as Lavi started to open his mouth, Allen cut him off. ''Kinda. You haven't told me why you were crying.''

_He just wouldn't let it go, huh? _''Ehhhhhhh-''

''She was crying because she was touched at Lou Fa's confession to you.'' This time it was Kanda. Lenalee sighed inwardly, relieved. ''Oh, that.'' Allen reddened. Lavi, seeming to have gotten over at being cut off, slung an arm over Allen's shoulder, grinning. ''Yeah, who knew Allen had fangirls?'' Here he winked at Lenalee.

_LAVI KNOWS?_

Allen's blush deepened. ''How could you call Lou Fa that, Lavi? And what are you talking about? Fangirl_S?'' _He made the's' in 'Fangirls' sounded like it needed to be italics in text. ''Ahahaha, that was probably a mistake.'' Lenalee tried to laugh, waving it away. Lavi's grin grew wider. Heh. So he was right, after all. Lenalee's attempt at trying to cover it up affirmed his guess.

_This is going to be interesting…I wonder if Kanda knows, too? Since the reason he gave is different from what I'm guessing…_

* * *

><p>''So what are you gonna do about Lou Fa's confession?'' Lavi asked. Allen blushed. Every time someone mentions Lou Fa's confession, a switch seemed to be flicked and Allen's face would turn red. ''Stop talking about it, would you?'' Allen muttered. They were walking aimlessly around in the Black Order now.<p>

''Hey, I seriously am curious! I mean, since she confessed to you in the Japanese way and all, you're supposed to react in the Japanese way too, right?''

''Japanese way?'' Allen was puzzled. He had never realized that Lou Fa had meant it to be Japanese. Lavi shook his head. ''You don't know, do you? Okay, I'll explain it to you…''

Allen lay in his bed, turning over Lavi's words in his head. _What am I going to do? _How troublesome. This way, he had no choice of running away from it. Allen had to ''reply'' her, hadn't he. In March. He sighed, and shut his silver orbs.

* * *

><p>While Allen lay, troubled, in his bed, Lenalee was patiently waiting for Bak-chan to finally say what he meant to say. Bak-chan, she noticed, was covered in bruises and injuries. Upon being questioned, he only did this weird twitchy thing and muttered something about Komui that Lenalee did not managed to catch.<p>

''So, Bak-chan, what was it you wanted to say?''

''Um….'' _Well, what am I hesitating for? I went through so many obstacles to finally come here. Talk, fool! _''Lenalee!'' Here he went down on his knees, causing Lenalee to step back in surprise. A banquet of roses appeared out of no-where, and he held it out to her. ''Happy Valentine's Day to the most beautiful girl in the world! Please accept this, and will you be my girlf-''

There was a boom, then a crash, and smoke filled the room. _Eeeh?_

Komui appeared before Bak-chan. ''I THOUGHT I WARNED YOU, YOUNG MAN? YOU WILL NEVER HAVE LENALEE! GRAHHHHH-'' He ran towards Bak-chan, swinging an axe above his head.

_Okay, I seriously am dead meat now. Goodbye, world… _Bak-chan, who had fallen on his butt, buried his face into the banquet of roses he still held. _At least let me die in this wonderful aroma…_ He slipped into oblivion.

''NII-SAN!'' Lenalee brought Komui down with a swift kick. He crashed into a wall. ''Bak-chan, are you alright-?''

But Bak-chan had already fainted away.

Another awkward end to another confession.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for taking so long to update the last time!<strong> **I've been thinking a lot about the fanfic since I last read the reviews, so I decided to come up with another one soon to make up for it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your reviews! They bring me motivation! ^_^ Also, I'll try to write more in the upcoming chapters! The word limit for my school essays are normally around 500, so I hope you'll understand! **


	6. Chapter 6

''So, watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do~?'' Lavi sang, watching Allen blush like he was caught in public naked or something. Oh, well. It was the only thing that Lavi could do on this long, boring journey. They had just finished a mission, and were on a train, on the way back to the Order.

Ever since Valentine's Day, two women in his life had been avoiding Allen. One was Lou Fa, and, well, the reason was pretty obvious. The other, however, completely puzzled him. Did he do or say something wrong? As much as he hated to admit it, he was more concerned about Lenalee avoiding him. Much, much more than Lou Fa.

Allen sank deeper in his seat, trying to block out Lavi's incessant teasing. His depression surrounded him like some sort of fog. Lavi finally got the message that he had overdone it, somewhat, and stopped. He crossed his arms and tried to sleep. They had a long way to go.

Allen looked out of the window. Trees and greenery whipped past them. Then the train exploded out of the forest and fields that seem to stretch on and on forever came into view…the beautiful, orange marble of a setting sun could be seen at the end of them. Much in contrary to the sight, Allen let out a heavy sigh. Then,

''Lavi…. Do…do you think Lenalee hates me? Did I do something to her?''

Lavi, who happened to be in the middle of drifting off into a nap, stood up straight with a start and shot Allen a look that Allen didn't get. ''What?''

'And I thought you were never gonna ask…'' Lavi muttered under his breath, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

''_What?'' _

''…It's nothing.'' _Just how oblivious can he get?_

_I don't understand how Lenalee and Lou Fa even managed to fall for him in the first place. Well, at least I found out about Lenalee's feelings for Allen before mine got serious with her._

_Pfft._

And so Lavi sulked in silence for the rest of the journey, not bothering to answer the question. Allen could only groan inwardly and sink deeper in his seat._ Just what did I do this time anyway?_

* * *

><p><em>What can I do about Lou Fa? She's a sweet girl, and I shouldn't let how I feel ruin everything. <em>

_But to sit back in silence and watch the two of them….Oh, GOD. _

_This was inevitable, wasn't it? I knew this was coming. Allen will undoubtedly accept her confession 'cause he's that type of guy. And the two of them would get together, etcetera etcetera._

Lenalee clenched the hem of her skirt tightly. She didn't know whether to scream or cry. Just then, there was a knock on her room door. She flinched in surprise, having been so absorbed in her thoughts. ''Y-Yeah? Who is it?'' Lenalee called out cautiously.

''It's me.'' _Lavi?_

The door came open with a click. Before Lenalee could do anything else, however, Lavi stuck his head in through the small gap. ''Can I come in? There's something I want to talk about.''

''Uhh..okay..'' Lenalee replied, wondering why he was acting so…weird.

Lavi shut the door behind him. Almost immediately, his attitude changed. There was a bang, and then Lenalee found herself pressed against the wall, Lavi clutching her shoulders tightly.

''W-WHAT? O-o-ow, that hurts! Let go or I'll kick your—''

''Shh!'' He hissed in her ear. ''Look, I've got a plan! About...you know!'' Here Lenalee's face got even redder than before. ''You don't have to d-'' ''Just be quiet and listen!''

''Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this but I miscalculated the time I've got.

Okay, this is gonna sound crazy to you- Allen is on his way up now, and you're gonna have to make a ruckus, okay? Scream and make as much noise as you can, like you're struggling or whatever.'' Lavi said it all in a rush. ''So much that Allen is gonna notice, and he's gonna burst in and bam he saves the day~!''

''BUT WHATEVER FO-''

''Don't worry, I've got it all planned out! Though it was done in a rush I think it should work! Just do as I say-I can hear him coming up now, HURRY''

''WHAT THE HE-''

''Lenalee? What's wrong? Is everything okay in there?'' Allen's voice, though muffled, could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

''.GO!'' Lenalee hissed through gritted teeth, struggling and kicking. (And without realizing it, making a ruckus)

''I don't want to d-''

And just as Lavi had planned, the door came down with a loud crash, with Allen right behind it. His hair was ruffled and somewhat messy…and despite the whole situation being a complete mess, Lenalee had thudded really hard for a moment. Nobody noticed Lavi disappearing into the shadows and with another incredibly loud crash, the whole room seemed to collapse.

Lenalee felt herself falling through space, and she saw Allen jumping down from pieces of concrete after concrete, going after her. _This is so nostalgic…somehow…and surreal…_

_Oh, yeah. This happened before, hadn't it…During the battle with the Noah at the Ark…I think…_

_When the concrete pathway gave apart…_

_..I was so scared…and helpless…_

Then she felt Allen's arms circle around her, and hold her, just like before. Lenalee felt like she was in a dream, in Allen's arms. She watched as Allen's beautiful gray eyes flood with relief.

_I think I could stay like this forever, falling…in his arms…staring into his eyes…_

Then the fall was broken, and they hung mid-air. Here Lenalee snapped out of her dazed state.

_Ohmygod! What was I thinking? _She blushed furiously. Then she felt herself slipping from Allen's grasp, and with a startled 'Oh!' she reached out and hugged Allen tightly, pressing her face against his chest. Then she realized what she was doing and blushed harder. Allen laughed, saying, ''Don't worry, my crown belt won't let you fall!''

Here he raised his head up, squinting. ''Gosh, we sure fell pretty deep into the Order. I think we're in the basement or something…''

Lenalee stayed mute, unsure of what to do. She was still holding on to Allen tightly for dear life, still not reassured by his words. Also, it was such an awkward position! What if she shifted and something embarrassing happened?

Allen, oblivious to Lenalee's silent fretting, continued. ''Err…I think we'll lower us down first. Hold on tight, alright?'' Then he seemed to realize something. ''Ah, Lenalee, I almost forgot! You have your dark boots, right? Is it possible for you to move about by yourself from here?''

''Ah, yes! O-Of course.'' Lenalee immediately let go of Allen while activating her boots.

And so the two of them went deeper and deeper into the depths of the Order. The deeper they went, the darker it got. Soon, Lenalee felt the tip of her boots hit the hard surface of the ground. With a cry of relief, she gently landed, and Allen did too after a moment. ''Finally!''

''I didn't know that the Order was so deep into the ground.'' Lenalee commented, frowning in the dark. ''Or are we even still in the Order?'' Allen wondered aloud.

''Heh….either way, we have to get out of here soon. Everybody might be worried about us.''

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY AN ALLENA MOMENT. This is the first time for me to write a somewhat ''romantic'' moment, and when I read it over, it felt highly weird _ I-I'm s-s-sorry...(Other self: Why are you apologising? o_O Baka..)<strong>

**I'm sorry bou' the late(I think?) update again...But there should be lesser late updates from here on, I think, cuz the holidays are coming and the most recent exams are(almost)over(YIPEEE 3333). Lastly, reviews are(forever and will always be)appreciated! ^o^ **


End file.
